


Spring Cleaning: Part 4

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Baseball, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Incest, M/M, Mommy Issues, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Submission, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: 10 more fics for all to enjoy. Rated M as a whole





	1. Snapping Out Of Place

Kevin, Brian, AJ, and Nick were all entirely worried about Howie. It had been about 2 months since his sister’s passing, and Howie had been off since then. They knew he was probably grieving her death hard, but it seemed like there was something else going on as well. None of the four of them could tell what was going on in Howie’s head. 

Meanwhile, Howie was in turmoil in his head. He was grieving Caroline’s death hard, and he was starting to get pissed off at his brothers as well. They would not leave him alone, and were constantly pestering him. He could feel the side that he kept well-hidden creeping up, but he tried to push it away. Howie never wanted to show that side to his brothers, but if they kept pushing, it might come out. 

“Guys, we need to talk to Howie. This is getting a little ridiculous” AJ looked at his brothers, who all glared at him. 

“AJ! He just lost his sister! Do you know how long I grieved and sometimes still grieve my father?” Kevin barked, shaking his head at how insensitive AJ was being. 

“I’m just saying, I think there is something else going on with him” AJ tried to backtrack, and the other three nodded at his statement. 

“Okay, we talk to him tonight, all go to his room” Brian reasoned, and the other three nodded. 

Later that night, AJ, Brian, Nick, and Kevin were all gathered around Howie’s door, and Nick knocked. Howie shuffled over to the door, and opened it. He rolled his eyes and sighed seeing the four of them. 

“Haven’t I seen enough of you four today?!” he asked, a little annoyed. 

“We need to talk” AJ pushed his way into the room, and the others followed. No one saw the twitch in Howie’s eyes. 

“What do you need to possibly talk about, that we haven’t already discussed ad nauseum?” Howie rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. He could feel the other side creeping up further. 

“Why the hell are you acting the way you are. It’s gotten so damn ridiculous, and annoying” AJ glared at Howie, who was trying to breathe, and hold himself back. 

“I don’t know, maybe I just lost my sister?!” Howie barked back, irritated. 

“That’s what I tried to say, but he wasn’t listening” Kevin told Howie, who glared at his supposed best friend. 

“What exactly did Alexander say?” Howie looked at Kevin, ignoring  AJ’s protest at his full name. 

“He said it was getting a little ridiculous that you were acting the way you were” the older man told Howie, who all of a sudden snapped. None of them expected what happened next. 

Howie grabbed AJ, and threw him against the wall, pinning him by the throat. He kept one hand around his throat, while opening his jeans with the other. He pushed them down, before turning AJ around. 

“Stay you piece of shit, while I teach you a thing or two” he growled out, shocking the other four. 

“Don’t even think about leaving here Carter, Richardson, or Littrell! You three will see what happens when I snap, and get pushed way too fucking far. Backs against the closet, and eyes on me while I fuck your friend, and teach him a thing or two” Howie shot a menacing look towards Kevin, Nick, and Brian, who gulped and nodded. 

“Back to you Alexander. You are my supposed fucking best friend, and you are talking shit about me. Well, guess you really don’t know me that well. I am so done with this shit. You four don’t understand me at all” Howie grunted, as he went to his bag and grabbed some stuff. 

Brian, Nick, and Kevin’s eyes widened seeing the things Howie was pulling out, slightly horrified at how far Howie had fallen. They didn’t know where this had come from, but they never wanted to see this again. The three looked at each other, not recognizing Howie anymore. 

Howie grabbed the leather paddle, and growled at AJ to stay still. He started paddling AJ’s ass, going harder and faster with each stroke. AJ cried out and begged him to stop. 

“Do you want the fucking gag you fucker?” Howie whispered in his ear, and he shook his head. 

“Then fucking stay quiet except for whines and whimpers if you know what is good for you,  you useless friend” Howie snarled out, and AJ nodded meekly. 

Howie continued paddling AJ, before being satisfied at the redness of his ass. He then pulled AJ to the bed, tying him down on all fours, before lighting a candle, letting it begin to melt. Howie then caged AJ’s cock, before tying his balls, and stretching them, tying the rope to the end of the bed.    
“Where the hell is this coming from?” Kevin thought, as he watched AJ get tortured and used by Howie. 

“You are getting fucked dry  you selfish fucker” Howie growled, as he pulled AJ’s ass cheeks apart, and rimmed him a bit, before shoving his cock in the dry hole. AJ screamed, causing Kevin, Nick, and Brian to wince. They knew to stay silent; none could pull their eyes away from the scene. 

Howie fucked AJ hard and fast, smirking happily at the whines and whimpers the helpless man let out. He grinned knowing that the other three could not stop watching him take AJ so roughly and carelessly. Howie howled out AJ’s name, before pulling out and grabbing the candle. 

“Some wax  play me thinks” Howie cackled, as he drizzled some of the hot wax on AJ’s back, smirking hearing the slight yelp of pain from AJ. 

“You four have never fucking cared about me. I’m always pushed to the damn back, and I am fucking sick of it” Howie continued pouring wax on AJ’s back, letting it dry on the younger man. 

All of a sudden, Howie’s eyes cleared, and he looked in horror at the scene in front of him. He saw the tears in AJ’s eyes, and the looks of horror on Nick, Brian, and Kevin’s faces. He backed away, leaving AJ tied up. Howie moved to the corner of the room, crying heavily. 

“I think Howie just came out of whatever he was in. Kevin, you untie AJ and get him comfortable. Nick, help him please. I am going to approach Howie, and try and talk to him” Brian looked at his cousin and best friend, and they nodded. 

Kevin and Nick worked together to get AJ untied, and they eased him down onto the bed, before Kevin pulled the traumatized young man into his arms. AJ was shaking, and looking at Howie like he didn’t know who he was. 

“Howie, it’s Brian, can I talk to you?” Brian sat in front of Howie, cautiously speaking to the older man. Howie looked up with devastated eyes, tears pouring out. 

“Why, what’s the point? I am not going to be part of the group anymore, AJ hates me. I would hate me if I did that to myself” Howie shook his head, not even daring to look at anyone. He couldn’t believe he had snapped that badly. 

“Howie, you aren’t leaving the group, but we do deserve to know why that happened. What is going on?” Brian pled softly, hoping that now the older man would tell them what was going on. 

“I am still grieving Caroline, this tour is insanity, and you four are constantly up my ass about everything. I couldn’t take it anymore. I always knew I had a dark side, but I never intended to show you guys at all. I thought I had a handle on it, could keep it to myself, and deal with it by myself” Howie looked at his hands, knowing that the four had every right to hate him, especially AJ. 

“You didn’t expect or want that to happen, correct?” Brian asked, and Howie nodded. 

“No, I never expected that, at all” Howie said earnestly, and Brian looked back at the three sitting on the bed. 

“Howie, do you promise to tell us when it gets that bad? The four of us will help, but you can’t do that again. You scared the three of us, and traumatized AJ to death. We never expected that, at all” Kevin looked at the younger man. 

“I promise, seriously. AJ, I am so damn sorry. If you want nothing to do with me, and want me out of the group, I understand” Howie chanced a look at his best friend, before looking down, swallowing harshly. 

AJ looked down, thinking. Howie had taken him so off guard, and scared him so much. He understood, a little bit, why he had done it, but he wasn’t sure how he could go back to normal with Howie. 

“You can stay in the group, but we need separation. I can’t be around you for a while. I will do what needs to be done for the group, but I’ll be sticking with the others, whoever you aren’t with” AJ looked at his friend, and Howie nodded. 

“I understand, and I truly am so sorry AJ, I will respect your wishes” Howie nodded softly, and wiped his tears. Brian got up and got Howie up with him. The four said goodnight, and left Howie alone. Howie laid down in bed, and cried himself to sleep. 

It took the better part of six months, before AJ felt okay enough to even be alone in the same room as Howie. For his part, Howie treaded carefully around AJ, always respecting him and his needs. The five sat down and Howie explained his dark side, and what triggers it. They all made a plan for what to do when it spilled out. Howie was comfortable with the plan, and life moved on. AJ finally was able to move past what had happened, and he and Howie became close, but Howie never again went to AJ when his dark side creeped up. Brian and Nick helped him the most with that side, and Howie was able to get better control over it as time went on. 


	2. Cousin Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains Underage Cousin Incest, and Consensual Underage Sex

Baylee looked at the wall of his bedroom, his hand on his cock, stroking softly. He whimpered softly to himself, wondering why the hell he was having these thoughts. He sighed, wrestling with his head, and he silently whimpered out two names as he came all over his hand. Baylee got up and cleaned himself up, before lying in bed. 

“ _ They are your cousins, you know how wrong that is _ ” his mind told him, and he growled softly. 

“Try telling that to my cock! I want them so damn badly” he argued, and his mind sighed. 

“ _ You don’t even know if they want it, it’s been months now, and you’ve tried to drop hints. You need to give up _ ” his conscience reasoned with him, and Baylee shook his head. 

“No, I am not giving up that easily” he softly snarled, and he burrowed down his covers, trying to shut his mind up. 

Sleep did not come easily for the young man, constant dreams of Baylee being with his cousins kept plaguing him, much as they did each night. The next morning, Baylee went downstairs, immediately going for the coffee, scratching his chest hair. 

“Rough night bubs?” Brian looked at his son, who nodded, running his hand through his hair, messing it more than it already was. 

“Dreams kept waking me up. We got any plans this weekend?” he looked at his father, as he sipped his freshly made coffee. 

“Uncle Kevin and I have an event Saturday night in LA with your other uncles. Mom is coming with me, and Uncle Kevin and Aunt Kristin need you to hang with Mason and Max. I know you are all teens, well you are almost 20, but we don’t want any of you alone” Brian looked at his son, who nodded. Baylee groaned internally, knowing that this would be a weekend of hell. 

“Yea sure Dad, I’ll hang with the cousins” Baylee assured his father, as he walked back up to his bedroom. As soon as he closed his bedroom door, he flung himself back on his bed, groaning loudly. 

“Why does this have to happen to me?” he asked himself, and his conscience smirked at him. 

“ _ Be careful what you wish for! Now you have to try and behave, while Mason and Max are innocently hanging out with you _ ” the voice cackled, and Baylee grunted. 

“Easier said than fucking done. God, I need this weekend to go quickly, so I don’t act on these dreams. And god help if one of them comes down without a shirt on, I might go spare” Baylee whined, remembering what Mason looked like last summer when he swam in the pool. 

“ _ You need to calm down, or you will cum all over yourself again. That would be the third time this week _ ” the internal voice reminded him, and Baylee whimpered, adjusting himself. 

The rest of the week passed quick as a whim, and soon enough Baylee was on the flight with Brian and Leighanne out to LA. He stayed quiet on the flight, trying to push the dreams away and focus on something else. They landed, and Kevin picked them up. Baylee bit his lip, hoping the night would go quickly and smoothly. He would be back home this time tomorrow, and he couldn’t wait. 

“Hey Mason and Max, looking forward to tonight?” Baylee asked, as he hugged his younger cousins, trying valiantly to hide his hard on as he touched them. Max felt Baylee’s hard on, and pushed lightly against it, seeing Baylee try to hold back a groan. He looked at Max, who had diverted his attention elsewhere. 

“Yea Bay, what do you want to do?” Mason asked, as Max hid a smirk, knowing exactly what they would be doing tonight. 

“Thinking video games and movie night, our usual” Baylee suggested, and the brothers nodded. 

“ Sure that works” Max grinned, as the three got ready to go in the pool. He intended to tease the shit out of his cousin, see what it did to him. 

The three cousins spent the next two hours in the pool while their parents were getting ready for their night. Max kept teasing Baylee, brushing his hand across his ass, and even brushing against his cock. 

“That little fucker knows what he’s doing” Baylee groaned internally, and his conscience laughed out loud. 

“ _ Guess  _ _ you weren’t so subtle, Littrell _ ” his mind bit back, and Baylee cursed his inner thoughts. He noticed Max whispering to his brother, and knew that the night would not end in them watching movies. 

Their parents soon left, and the boys were left alone. Baylee ordered pizza for the three of them, and got some breadsticks and soda to go with it. Forty-five minutes later, the teens were settling down to eat, and Baylee noticed Max’s smirk when he saw the breadsticks.

“ _ You really are an idiot _ ” his mind scolded him, as Baylee watched Max subtly eat the breadstick, making sure to push it in and out of his mouth a bit. Baylee internally grunted for the hundredth time since he arrived to his cousin’s house. 

“That fucker does much more, I’ll be jumping his ass tonight” Baylee thought, and his mind cackled. The boys cleaned up, and Baylee noticed Mason going to his bedroom. 

“Bay, I know you want me” Max whispered in Baylee’s ear, as the older teen settled on the couch to set the video games up. Baylee’s eyes widened, and his breathing caught in his chest, as Max wrapped his arms around Baylee’s shoulders. 

“What Max, no. You are crazy” Baylee watched as his cock tented in his basketball shorts, and Max snorted. 

“Am I?” Max started to nibble on Baylee’s earlobe, his breath ghosting Baylee’s neck, causing him to groan for the  first time out loud. 

“Max...” Baylee whined out, and Max grinned softly. 

“Yes Bay?” Baylee tried to adjust himself, but Max pulled his hand away. He leaned back down, and rubbed Baylee’s chest, brushing over his nipples. 

“How long?” he whispered, and Baylee gulped. He shook his head, trying to control himself. Max chuckled softly, knowing his older cousin was fighting a losing battle. 

“Baylee, tell me, please” Max pleaded softly, and that was Baylee’s undoing. He looked up at his younger cousin, want and need in his eyes. 

“Two months, constant dreams, need you and Mason, please” he whispered out, and Max nodded. He held out his hand, and Baylee took it. He led his older cousin to Mason’s bedroom, and Baylee whined softly seeing Mason shirtless and waiting. 

“Mase, dreams, he’s been wanting us for two months now, worse than we thought” Max looked at his older brother, who’s eyes roved his older cousin, licking his lips. 

“Come here Bay, let us help you out. Love on you, fulfill your dreams” Mason held his hand out, and Baylee took it, letting his cousin undress him. Mason and Max both groaned seeing their older cousin naked, with his cock standing at attention. 

“God Bay, you look amazing” Max panted, as he quickly undressed, and Mason shed his shorts as well. All three stared at each other, admiring their bodies, before Max pushed Baylee down on the bed. 

“What do you want me to do Bay?” he asked  huskily, and Baylee panted, whining. 

“Please, just please love on me. Please ride me, fuck me, just do something. These dreams need to stop, I need both of you, please” Baylee begged, and Max nodded. 

“I’ll ride you, let you explode in me. Want Mase to explore your body, while I ride you?” Max asked, and Baylee nodded eagerly. 

“Please, want both of my cousin’s touches on me, please” Mason nodded, and started kissing Baylee softly, while Max prepped his hole, grinning watching his older brother and cousin together. 

“Fuck he tastes amazing. Max you need to kiss him before you get on top” Mason pulled away, and Max leaned down, kissing Baylee softly. The oldest teen responded instantly. Mason was soft and loving, while Max’s had a bit of force to it, but still very loving. Baylee loved them both, and it was just the first part of his dreams coming true. 

“Shit, you are right Mason” Max groaned out as he pulled away. He leaned down to finish prepping his hole, and straddled his oldest cousin, who looked up at him, a soft smile on his face. 

“Please Max, please” he softly spoke, and Max nodded, lowering down onto Baylee’s cock, watching the older teen whine and whimper as his cock invaded Max’s walls. He whined when Max pulled off. 

“Relax Bay, you will enjoy this I promise” Baylee nodded, moaning feeling Mason’s hands on his chest and neck, ghosting his flesh. The oldest brother leaned down, kissing Baylee’s chest and neck softly, before whispering softly in his ears. Baylee groaned softly, between Mason’s words and Max going back down on his cock. 

“Max, he’s already close, I can tell. He has been trying to adjust himself all day” Mason looked at his little brother, who nodded. He knew that already, and he started going up and down a little faster, grinning softly seeing his oldest cousin so wrecked and undone already. 

“Baylee, don’t hold back love, please. I want to feel you in my walls, please” Baylee nodded, and cried out Max’s name as he unloaded his seed into Max, panting loudly. The youngest brother grinned, his movements never stopping, loving feeling Baylee’s load in his hole. 

“Fuck that was amazing” Max whined out as he pulled off Baylee’s cock, laying on his side. His cock was full and leaking, but he wanted to see his older brother take care of Baylee before doing anything else. 

Mason looked at Baylee, before thinking a bit. He looked between his brother and cousin, trying to decide what to do next. He looked up at his older cousin, who had come down from his orgasm, and was sitting up gently. 

“What do you want to do now Baylee? I have a full cock as does Max. It’s your dreams, what do you want to happen next?” Mason looked at the older blonde, who smiled softly. 

“I want to suck Max off, while you blow your load inside me, I want to be between both of you, please” Baylee looked at both brothers, who both groaned. 

“How do you want to do this?” Max looked at the oldest blonde, who smirked softly. 

“I’ll go to my knees, suck you off, and then Mason will go behind me and fuck me lovingly, and you both will blow inside of me at the same time” Baylee got on his hands and knees on the bed, and looked at his younger cousin, who whined softly. 

“Damn you look good on your hands and knees; get on my cock Baylee” Max put his hand in Baylee’s curls, encouraging the older teen to begin sucking and licking his cock. Baylee wrapped his lips around Max’s cock, loving that the young teen had gotten a nice thick one. 

“Mason, get behind him” the older one nodded, and got behind Baylee, running his cock along the crack of Baylee’s ass. The oldest blonde whined as he felt the pre coat his ass. Mason grinned, and leaned his head down, prying Baylee’s ass cheeks apart. He slid his tongue up to Baylee’s hole, before poking into the puckered skin. Max groaned as Baylee sucked faster in response, and he gently pulled his hair to get him to slow. 

“Good Baylee, there we go” Mason pulled his tongue away, and grabbed the lube off the bed. He coated his fingers, and Baylee’s hole in the slippery substance. His fingers started probing Baylee’s entrance, grinning watching his body react to the touches. 

“Baylee, I am entering your hole” Max looked down, and then looked at his brother, nodding. Mason lined up his cock, and pushed into Baylee’s hole, which was still a little tight. 

“Fuck Bay! So damn tight!” Mason whined out, as he fully got into Baylee’s hole. Baylee groaned happily to himself, finally full on both ends, by his cousins. Mason started going in and out of Baylee’s hole, fucking him lovingly.

“ _ Happy now? _ ” his mind asked, and Baylee whined internally, sucking eagerly on Max, his eyes full of nothing but love and happiness.

“Hell yes! Better than I imagined” his conscience chuckled softly, and Baylee focused back on the moment he was in. 

“Close” Mason whimpered, and looked at his younger brother. Max nodded in agreement, and Baylee sucked faster, Mason speeding his movements in response. 

“BAYLEE!” both brothers cried out as they shot their loads into the oldest teen’s mouth and hole at the same time. Baylee swallowed eagerly, feeling Mason continuing to fuck him through his orgasm. He felt Mason pull out as his orgasm eased off, and Max pull away as his cock went soft. Baylee pulled his legs up, and looked at both brothers, a goofy smile on his face. 

“Was that what you wanted Bay?” Mason asked, and the oldest blonde nodded eagerly. 

“Exactly what I wanted. Thank you both for doing that for me, I enjoyed it so much” Mason and Max nodded, both softly kissing Baylee. The three snuggled, and got dressed, going out to do what they originally intended to do, watch movies. 

“Alright, let’s head to sleep” Baylee suggested a few hours later, and the brothers both nodded, saying goodnight. Baylee settled down on the couch, a smile on his face. 

“ _ Satisfied? _ ” his conscience bit out, and Baylee smiled. 

“Yes, completely. And don’t tell me how wrong that was, it was too good to be so wrong” Baylee smirked, and his mind groaned, before smirking. 

_ “Oh yea, what about fucking James and Holden next, or Ava and Lyric? _ ” Baylee groaned, cursing his conscience. 

“Hell no!” Baylee vehemently argued, but his mind was soon flooded with images of himself with his other cousins, and he grunted. 

Baylee tried to settle down to sleep, and he successfully managed to after getting himself off on the thoughts of him being with his other cousins in the same way he was with Mason and Max tonight. Baylee wondered what would happen now, and he hoped that the thoughts and dreams were gone, for now at least. He settled down into a dreamless sleep, his first in over two months. 


	3. Holden's Family Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains Parent/Child, Brother/Brother incest, and Consensual Underage Sex

Holden bit his lip, as he paced in his room. He had asked his parents to call a Backstreet family meeting, and he was going to confess something major to all of them. He knew that it would be a long night for him, and he was wondering if they would want to do what he was wanting. Holden heard his family come in, and his parents tell them to go down to the basement. He waited a few minutes, before making his way down there, all 17 of them looking up at him. 

“What’s going on Holden, why did you call the family meeting?” Howie looked at his youngest son, who bit his lip. 

“I have been wanting something, something out of the ordinary, that involves all of you” he began, twisting his hands around. 

“What do you want Holden?” James looked at his brother, curiosity on his face. 

“I want to be passed around between all of you, be fucked and used by all of you tonight. I’d like one of you to take charge, but I want to be the Backstreet whore tonight” Holden looked at everyone, before lowering his head back down seeing their shocked looks. 

They all looked at each other, before Leigh smirked softly at her boy. She got up, and ran her hand along the back of his neck, feeling his tremble. She whispered in his ear, and he nodded. 

“What is the whore still doing with clothes on? That’s not the right way to present yourself to us” Leigh grabbed her son’s short hair and pulled it. Holden winced, and whimpered. Leigh let go, and he hastily shed his clothing. Holden went to his knees, before putting his cheek to the floor, and reaching around to open his ass up, exposing his hole, and stilling his body. 

“Well, well, well. Didn’t know my youngest wanted to be a whore. Thank god it’s to his family, and not out on the streets. What do you think guys,  wanna fuck the whore?” Leigh looked at her husband, son, brothers, sisters, nieces, and nephews. They all stared at Holden hungrily. 

“I want the whore first, come on  cuz , join me” all heads whipped around, and Holden whimpered at who would fuck him first. Brian stood up, and Kevin joined him. 

“Kev, you get behind his ass, while I unload in his mouth. See if he is a good cocksucker” Brian pulled Holden up to all fours, and he pulled his jeans down, exposing his cock to his nephew. Kevin stuck his fingers in Holden’s ass, widening his hole, knowing it would be very wide and open by the end of the night. 

“Fuck he’s amazing!” Brian lamented as Holden sucked eagerly on his cock, swallowing happily while Brian cried out his name. Kevin shot his load into Holden, and the cousins backed away. The youngest Dorough went back to his knees, waiting for the next one or two to use him. 

“Come on Mom, let’s get  use of the whore” Ava held her hand out for her mother, and Rochelle grinned. 

“Where’s the toybox?” she asked Leigh, who pointed at the corner of the room. Inside were two strap  ons , and Ava put one on. Rochelle pulled her skirt up, and ordered Holden to eat her out, while Ava stuck the dildo in his ass, fucking him. 

“Fucking hell!” AJ yelped, watching his wife and daughter get serviced by the whore. All around him, everyone watched groaning softly. 

Once Ava and Rochelle were done, Howie and Leigh looked at each other. They wanted to fuck their son. They watched as Kristin, Max, Lyric, and Leighanne all got their turns with the whore. This left them, James, Baylee, Odin, Mason, AJ, Nick, and Lauren to go. 

Baylee and Odin tag teamed the whore, as did AJ and Nick. Lauren and Nick took their turns, Lauren having him suck her strap on, while Nick fucked Holden at the same time. AJ grinned at Mason, who looked at his uncle happily. They took their turns, and it just left James, Howie, and Leigh. 

“Well, it ends with your family” Leigh looked down at her son, who had a blissed out look on his face, and he looked at his father, mother, and brother. 

“Please, please fuck me” he softly begged, and James groaned loudly looking at his little brother. 

“Against the wall whore” Holden immediately went to the wall, and James followed, pulling his jeans down, and slamming into his brother. 

“Fuck!” James cried out, as he fucked his younger brother, Leigh and Howie watching proudly. 

“James” Holden whimpered out, as James howled his name as he shot his load into his brother, pulling out. Holden sunk to his knees, and crawled to his parent’s feet. 

“How you want to do this love?” Howie looked at his wife, kissing her softly. The others had all cuddled with each other, watching their whore be used. 

Leigh looked down at their youngest, who was silent, and carded a hand through his hair. She looked at her husband and smirked. 

“I’m getting the strap on, and we are double penetrating him” she announced, and grinned hearing the groans around them, and the dark lustful look Howie now sported. 

“Fuck yes!” he grunted, and looked down at his son. 

“I’ll go on the floor, you go on my cock, and then your mother will go in. Understood?” Holden shook and nodded. Howie got on the floor, and pulled Holden on top of him. Leigh wrapped the strap on around her, filling the tube. Holden would still get filled from both cocks in him. 

“Damn this is hot as hell!” Kevin commented, as Kristin stroked his cock. A cacophony of grunts and groans told him that everyone was watching this scene with interest. 

Leigh grinned, and lowered down, pushing the dildo in, on top of Howie’s cock. Holden groaned out loud, feeling both cocks in him. The three found a rhythm that worked, and five minutes later, Howie and Leigh filled their son completely. They pulled out, and Holden looked at his cock. 

“You have been fucked all night. Why haven’t you let go?” Howie looked at his son, who smirked lightly. 

“Called a cock ring Dad” Holden reached down, and released his cock from the piece of metal, and groaned loudly as it sprang to life. 

“Fuck!” the group looked at Holden, who bit his lip softly. 

“I have someone I want to suck me off to get me to release. May I please say their name?” Holden looked to his mother for permission, and Leigh nodded. 

“Uncle AJ” all eyes went to the tattooed man, who blinked, before looking at his nephew. 

“Are you sure Holden” at the blonde’s nod, AJ stood up. He went over to Holden, who also stood up. 

“How do you want to do this?” AJ asked, and Holden pushed him to his knees, and stuck his cock in his mouth. AJ gagged a bit, before beginning to lick and suck. 

“Damn!” Howie panted watching his best friend suck his son off. Holden grinned, as he guided his uncle up and down his cock. AJ sucked and licked expertly, leaving the other guys wondering how he got so good. 

“He’s bi, and dated guys before marrying me” Rochelle explained, seeing the looks on Howie, Nick, Kevin, and Brian’s faces. They all looked at AJ in surprise, having been around him pretty much all of AJ’s life. 

“Uncle AJ!” Holden yelped out, as he shot his load into AJ’s mouth, the older man swallowing. He pulled off, and looked at his family. 

“Ro is right. I’m bi, but never did anything while we were on tour or making music together. I did it all on our breaks, or when I was able to get away. It has been years though, but sucking cock is like riding a bike, you never forget” AJ smirked lightly. The four other guys shook their heads, but smiled at AJ. 

“Well Holden, was that what you wanted?” Leigh looked at her son, who nodded gratefully. 

“Exactly what I wanted, thank you all” he grinned softly, and they all smiled softly. 

They soon broke up, and all went home. Holden settled down for bed, smiling to himself. He had been thoroughly used by his family. His fantasy had come true, and he was entirely grateful for the family he had. Holden smirked to himself, having seen a spark in one of his cousins, and knew that there would be another family meeting soon, with another one of them at the center, wanting to be fucked, just as he had been. 


	4. Needing Something New

AJ looked at his wife of three years, and knew that they needed to talk. He was struggling staying above his addictions, and knew that Rochelle had been struggling as well as of late. This had been coming for a year or so now, and he knew they couldn’t delay it much longer. The urges were coming more intensely, and he was struggling to cope. 

“Rochelle, can we talk?” AJ looked at his loving wife, who nodded softly. He led her to their bedroom, and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to him. 

“What’s up AJ?” Rochelle had a feeling she knew what her husband wanted to speak to her about. Her own cravings and urges were hitting her as well. 

“I’ve been struggling heavily with cravings and urges. I have had to stop myself three times in the last month from going for the alcohol. I think I need something, but it could change everything for us” AJ began hesitantly, and Rochelle looked up into her husband’s eyes. 

“I have been struggling as well. I know two addicts being married and in a relationship is hard, and we had the odds stacked against us. But this has gotten to be too much. We can’t help each other, if we are both struggling. What are you thinking you need to control everything?” Rochelle asked, as AJ swallowed, biting his lip. 

“I think we need to divorce, and go our separate ways. I feel like I need to be at someone’s feet, be under their control, to take everything away from me, give me a focus. I want it to be Howie or Brian. I am so sorry love, I really thought we could make this work” AJ looked down, playing with his fingers. 

Rochelle shook slightly, breathing deeply. AJ had taken the words out of her mouth. The same thoughts had been running through her head. She was feeling like she needed to fall to her knees in front of someone, preferably Lauren. 

“I want the same thing, preferably with Lauren, along with Nick” AJ’s head shot up, and he blinked in shock. 

“Wh. ..what ?” he got out, and Rochelle nodded softly. 

“I need to be at someone’s feet, on my knees, be serving someone” Rochelle repeated AJ’s words back to him. 

“What do we do now?” AJ asked, and Rochelle kissed him softly. 

“Tell the others, they need to know. Find out if we can fall the way we need to. Do you want to tell them all, or just who we want?” Rochelle looked at her soon to be ex, who sighed softly. 

“I want to say just who we want, but I think we need to tell them all. I don’t want there to be surprises, and they need to know that we are upending the entire dynamic and changing everything” AJ looked at Rochelle, who held his hand and kissed him softly. 

AJ and Rochelle decided to call for a family meeting the next day, telling everyone to meet at their place for dinner, and a talk. The rest of the family responded positively, and AJ and Rochelle prepared to drop their bombshell on them all. 

Dinner went smoothly, and the guys along with Kristin, Lauren, and Leigh were relaxing, wondering what the meeting was going to be about. AJ and Rochelle looked at each other, knowing that after tonight, things would be changing completely, hopefully for the better. AJ cleared his throat, and they all turned their attention towards him. 

“Rochelle and I have something to tell you guys, and a request to make. We are both struggling with our addictions, and the urges have gotten to be too much for the both of us. The two of us know how we want to get them under control, but it involves us divorcing. We are friends to the end of time, but we cannot remain married together. We thought we could be the stigma, but with both of us struggling so badly now, we can’t stay together” AJ wiped his tears as he told the first part of their bombshell. 

Kevin, Nick, Brian, Howie, Kristin, Lauren, and Leigh all looked at each other, before looking at their brother and sister. They were heartbroken for them, and knew how hard it was for them to overcome both of their addictions to marry. 

“What do you two need to do to get your addictions under control?” Howie asked, as he tried to wrap his head around his best friend and his wife divorcing. 

AJ and Rochelle glanced at each other, before lowering their heads, and biting their lips. The others glanced at each other, looking confused. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Brian’s head, and he reached out for AJ’s hand. 

“You need to fall, submit to someone don’t you?” AJ’s head shot up, and he looked at Brian wide-eyed. He trembled slightly, and nodded. Brian kept his hold on AJ’s hand, and rubbed it softly. 

“Rochelle, is that true?” Lauren asked, and Rochelle immediately nodded her head. 

“Yes Lauren” Lauren looked at Nick, both could tell that Rochelle was trying her hardest not to fall then and there. 

“Ro, you want me over  you don’t you?” the younger woman asked, and Rochelle looked up into Lauren’s eyes, and inclined her head. 

“I’ve wanted this for more than six months. I wasn’t sure how to bring it up to AJ, thankfully he brought it up yesterday. I can’t escape, my body keeps wanting the drugs and alcohol. I need to break, I need to be under you, please” Rochelle softly begged, and Lauren looked at Nick. 

“Would you just be under Lauren, or could I use you as well?” Nick asked, and Rochelle looked at him. 

“I’d like to be primarily hers, but if Lauren commands it, I will service you as well. I am willing to do whatever she commands, even birth a child for you” Rochelle admitted, and Nick nodded. 

“If Lauren wants to do this, she has my full blessing. I am completely okay with it” Rochelle looked up at Lauren, who was thinking hard. 

“Rochelle, you understand what this means right? Completely?” Lauren double checked, and Rochelle rapidly nodded her head. 

“Yes Lauren, I do. I have thought long and hard about this, and I need it desperately. Please Lauren, please say you will” Rochelle looked at the younger woman, before lowering her head and eyes down. 

“Rochelle, you will come home with us tonight” Lauren lifted Rochelle’s head, and kissed the older woman softly. Rochelle instantly responded, and Lauren pulled away. 

“Okay, that’s Rochelle. AJ, who do you want?” Kevin looked at his brother, still trying to wrap his head around all of this. One look at AJ, and Kevin knew who he wanted.  Brian’s hand had never left AJ’s. 

“Brian. He is the only unmarried. I don’t want to be with a female when I am under. I also know that Brian is bi, as we all do” AJ looked at the older man, who went quiet, thinking. 

The room went quiet, Rochelle sitting next to Lauren, having the younger woman’s hand on her thigh, letting her know she was right there for her. Brian thought for a little while, going back and forth in his head, if he really wanted AJ at his feet. He knew he could do it, be the firm hand that AJ needed. Brian finally looked up and right at AJ. 

“AJ, you understand what being under me means right?” AJ nodded his head firmly, and looked straight into  Brian’s ice blue eyes. 

“Yes Brian, I know exactly what I am asking you to do, and what it means” AJ responded, and Brian nodded. 

“I will do it, you are coming home with me tonight” Brian put his hand on AJ’s thigh, letting him know he was there. The family calmed back down, talking about different things, knowing that things were different. 

In the next few days, the divorce proceedings were started quietly, and AJ and Rochelle were both broken by their Master and Mistress respectively. Because AJ and Rochelle were both amicably divorcing, it went smoothly and quickly. The two knew they wouldn’t be seeing each other much, but their friendship would never go away. Brian and Lauren successfully trained their new pets, and were very happy with AJ and Rochelle. 


	5. Unexpected Night Out

Max looked up at his uncle, feeling exposed and vulnerable. Nick brought his nephew into his hotel room after his oldest brother told him that Max wanted something from Nick. The older blonde sat on the bed, and Max curled up in his lap. 

“What do you want Max? Your dad was a little vague on that” Nick asked, as he carded his hand through  Max’s long hair. 

“I want you to fuck me, I want to call you Daddy, please” Max looked up at his uncle, who groaned loudly. 

“How does my baby boy want to be taken? Tell Daddy” Max whimpered, before playing with his fingers. 

“Want to be in public Daddy, could we go to the club?” Nick’s eyes widened. He knew Max was 18, so they could get in as long as he didn’t touch alcohol. Max knew his uncle would stay away from it. 

“Come on baby boy, let’s go. Keep an eye out for your other uncles. Don’t want your dad finding out that I am fucking you in public” Nick held Max’s hand, and they quickly made their way out of the hotel, and to Nick’s car. 

“Daddy, why do you have a car, when you are in a hotel?” Max asked as he settled into the passenger seat. His eyes drifted to Nick’s considerable tent. He ghosted his hands down and heard his uncle’s groan. 

“I like to have one to go meet up with my dates or whatever. Makes it easier” Nick whined out, as he felt Max open his pants, and take his cock in hand. 

“Daddy, that’s thick” Max’s hand wrapped around Nick’s cock, and he leaned down to suck a bit. Nick had to whiten his knuckles on the steering wheel to keep control. 

“Yes, baby boy it is” Nick grunted out, thankful that the club wasn’t too far away. Max sucked a couple more times, before pulling up and grinning at his uncle. A glare in response didn’t faze him in the least. 

“Demon baby boy” Nick growled as he stopped the car. He straightened himself up, before ordering Max out of the car. After flashing their ID’s, and a reminder of no alcohol, they entered the club, which was packed with people. 

“Where to Daddy?” Max whispered, and Nick took his hand and led him to the dance floor. 

“Want to be seen? No better place than the middle of the dance floor. Lower your pants baby boy” Max whimpered, and lowered his jeans, exposing his ass. 

“There we go baby boy. Don’t worry, no one will notice” Nick’s hot breath hit Max’s ears, sending him trembling, and his cock twitching madly. Nick noticed, and grinned. 

“Let’s get you prepped, and get that hole open” Nick grabbed the lube out of his pocket, and coated his fingers in it, before going for Max’s hole. He heard the whimpers and whines, and he smiled seeing him already wide. 

“Who’s been fucking you baby boy?” Nick whispered, and Max swallowed. 

“James” Nick’s eyes flew open, and he groaned loudly. The idea of Kevin’s youngest and Howie’s oldest fucking regularly thrilled him. He knew that his own son was bedded by Ava regularly, and he bedded her as well. 

“What made you want me tonight?” he asked, and Max whined softly. 

“James isn’t into the daddy kink, and I wanted to do it. I remembered Dad saying that you loved being called Daddy” Nick knew that he had to talk to his oldest brother about what he talks to his sons about, but he waved it away for now. 

“Your dad is right” Nick finished prepping Max’s hole, before pulling his own pants down, and sticking his cock in, hearing the soft moan coming from the younger blonde. He wrapped his arms around Max and started thrusting his hips up and down, fucking the teen. 

“Daddy!” Max whimpered, pushing into Nick’s cock. 

“What are you doing  baby boy? You don’t push into Daddy’s cock, he doesn’t like that” Max stilled himself, and whined loudly. 

“Sorry Daddy” Nick nodded, and resumed fucking Max, going to the rhythm of the music. He nuzzled down into the teen’s neck, tracing his fingers on Max’s belly. 

“Daddy, faster please” Max begged, and Nick grunted. He sped his movements up, before slowing them down, teasing the younger man a bit. 

“There we go baby boy, get you nice and wrecked” Nick cooed, as he watched Max struggle to stay standing. He knew he was close, and felt Max’s walls clinging to his cock. 

“Baby boy, Daddy is close” Nick grunted out, and Max nodded, feeling the thickness in his hole throbbing madly. 

“Please Daddy, please unload into me. I  wanna feel your cum in my hole please” Max whined out, and Nick grinned. 

“As you wish baby boy” Nick groaned out  Max’s name into his ear as he shot his load into the teen. Max whimpered feeling his hole being filled. Nick never stopped fucking him until he went soft, and he pulled out panting lightly. 

Nick reached around and pulled Max’s jeans up, and stuck his hand down into the teen’s jeans, surprising him. 

“Daddy…?” Max looked up confused, and Nick grinned down at him. 

“ Wanna cum in your pants baby boy?” Max’s eyes widened, and he groaned nodding. 

“ Yes Daddy please” Max whined, and Nick started stroking and jerking on the teen’s cock, Max whining and whimpering, leaning against Nick. 

“Does James know you are with me  tonight?” at  Max’s shake of his head, Nick’s eyes widened again. 

“Why?” Max whined softly, before looking down. 

“We have an understanding. He does something that we don’t talk about, and I have this. He knows I have been searching for someone to do this with” Max explained and Nick nodded. He continued jerking on Max’s cock. 

“So hard for me baby boy” Nick cooed, and Max groaned softly. 

“Close Daddy.  Wanna feel  my cum in my pants, please” Max begged, and Nick grinned.

“Let go baby boy” Nick softly ordered, and Max whimpered out Nick’s name as he soiled his boxers and jeans, feeling his cum soaking the fabrics. 

“There we go baby boy. Daddy is so proud of you” Nick whispered in Max’s ears as he came down from his high. Nick pulled his hand out and spun Max around. He pulled the teen into his arms and hugged him close. 

“What do you want to do Max?” Nick asked as they danced to the upbeat music in the club. 

“I want to go back to your room and spend the night” Max boldly asked and Nick grinned softly. He had a feeling he would end up with Max in his bed for the night. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here” Nick grabbed his hand and pulled Max out of the club. They made their way back to his car, and Max kept his hand on Nick’s tent, earning a glare from the older man. 

“Let’s go you pain in my ass” Nick grumped, and Max beamed at him. 

“You know you love me” Max smirked, and Nick rolled his eyes, letting him into his hotel room again. 

“Bedtime!” Max announced, and Nick shed his clothing off. Max whimpered softly, realizing he would be without something tonight. 

“What’s wrong Max?” Nick asked, concerned. 

“Can I ask you to do something?” at Nick’s nod, Max continued. “James and I sleep together a lot, and he always has his cock in my ass while we sleep. Can you put your cock in my ass so I can sleep?” Nick’s eyes widened, but he nodded softly. 

“Sure Max, let’s get settled down” Max stripped, and laid on his side on the bed. Nick came up behind him and stuck his cock in the already wide hole, settling down. 

“How’s that?” Max whined happily, and Nick chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around the teen. Both blondes fell asleep in the embrace, and Max had finally had his one wish fulfilled by his uncle. Nick wondered what would come of Max and James’ relationship, but loved watching his son, nieces, and nephews grow up and become their own person.  Tonight had been unexpected, but Nick had learned to roll with the punches after all this time. 


	6. A Life-Changing Blow

AJ and Rochelle were just settling down after getting Ava, Lyric, and Odin down for bed. They had offered to watch Odin while Nick and Lauren had gone off to take a vacation together childless. AJ and Rochelle had done the same thing six months ago, with Nick and Lauren watching all three kids. AJ took Rochelle into his arms, and the two sighed softly. It had been a crazy day watching three kids. 

“We are never having a third child” AJ joked with Rochelle, who nodded in agreement. 

“I completely agree. Love experiencing having a boy, but not enough to have a third” Rochelle commiserated with her husband. 

All of a sudden, AJ’s cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. He didn’t recognize the number, but Rochelle encouraged him to answer it. AJ sighed, and slid his finger across the screen, picking the call up. 

“Hello” he answered, and Rochelle watched her husband’s expression change in an instant. 

“Are...are you sure?” AJ asked, his voice catching in his throat. He lowered his head and rubbed his eyes as he continued talking. 

“We are watching their son right now. Thank you for telling me, I will make sure everything is taken care of. I will call you back tomorrow morning. Do I reach you at this number?” AJ asked, and nodded hearing the voice on the other end. He hung up his phone, and Rochelle looked at AJ. She had never seen him so spooked and when he started shaking, she just held him tighter. 

“What happened?” she asked fearfully, having an idea of what would come out of her husband’s mouth. 

“Nick and Lauren are gone. Freak accident” was all AJ said, before he broke down in his wife’s arms, Rochelle shedding tears as well. The two cried together, before hearing a cry come from the guest bedroom. AJ looked at his wife tearfully, and Rochelle swallowed harshly. 

“You call your brothers, I got Odin” AJ nodded and grabbed his phone again. He dialed Kevin’s number, knowing he was the closest to him. Rochelle went upstairs to check on Odin. 

“Hey Odin, what’s wrong buddy?” Rochelle asked, coming into the room. 

“I’m wet” Odin had been trying to potty  train overnight, and he had his up and down days with it. 

“It’s okay Odin. I’ll clean you up,  its no biggie” Rochelle got him into the bathroom, and cleaned him all up, reassuring the boy that it was okay. She didn’t know what to say about Nick and Lauren. She held Odin close as he drifted back to sleep, wishing that they didn’t have to tell him that his parents were gone. 

Meanwhile, AJ was crying again talking to Kevin. He hated hearing his oldest brother’s cries and knew it would only get worse when Howie and Brian found out. Kevin asked if AJ wanted him to come over, but AJ asked him to wait until the morning. Kevin agreed and told him that he would tell Brian, as long as AJ told Howie. The younger man said he would, and the two hung up the phone, knowing that the Backstreet family would be coming together again. 

“Please don’t tell me they are all coming here tonight” Rochelle asked, as she came back down after getting Odin to sleep. 

“No, I told Kevin to come tomorrow morning. I  gotta call Howie” AJ swallowed, and dialed his best friend’s number. It took three rings, but soon a sleepy voice answered. 

“Alexander, it is 3 in the morning. I know it’s midnight where you are, but why are you calling me?” Howie asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

“Because you needed to hear this from me, and not anyone else. Nick and Lauren are gone. You know that Ro and I have been watching Odin for them while they were on vacation. They got in a freak accident and didn’t survive” AJ choked on the end of his statement, trying to not cry again. 

“ Wha ...what?” Howie asked, sure that his best friend had misspoken. He shook Leigh awake, and tears started coming down his face. 

“Nicky is gone D” AJ replied, still unable to believe that his baby brother was gone. He listened as Howie cried, knowing that he, Leigh, and the boys would be there tomorrow. 

“Leigh, the boys and I will be there as soon as we can” Howie hiccupped, and AJ nodded. 

“Figured that. Kevin is telling Brian, so I know he, Leighanne, and Bay are coming out here too. Rochelle and I are going to try and sleep, but text me with flight stuff. I’m sure Kev will pick you guys up. He is coming around in the morning. Love you Howie” AJ waited until Howie replied before hanging up again. 

“I can’t do this anymore. My baby brother is dead” AJ looked heartbroken at Rochelle, who nodded softly, before taking her husband up to their room. She knew they wouldn’t get much sleep tonight, but they had to try. 

Seven hours later, they were woken up by Ava bouncing on their bed; Lyric, and Odin standing on the side staring at them. AJ and Rochelle looked at each other, wondering what to say. 

“Ava, can you take  Lyric and go play in your room please” Rochelle looked at her oldest, who nodded. 

“Come on Lyric, let’s go play dolls” Ava took her sister’s hand and went back to her bedroom. Odin looked at his Aunt Rochelle and Uncle AJ curiously. 

“Come up here Odin. Aunt Ro and I have something to tell you” AJ swallowed his tears, as he beckoned the preschooler towards them. Odin scrambled to get on the bed, and Rochelle pulled him into her arms. 

“You know how Mommy and Daddy told you about angels and heaven?” Nick had told AJ that he had explained to Odin that people who aren’t here anymore are angels in heaven, and AJ was never more thankful that he did that until this moment. AJ watched Odin nod, and he closed his eyes, hating the next words that were going to come out of his mouth. 

“Odin Mommy and Daddy are angels now, they are in heaven” Odin looked down, before looking back up at Uncle AJ, who saw tears in his eyes. 

“Mommy and Daddy not coming home?” AJ nodded, and Odin burst into tears, shaking his head.

“Want Mommy, want Daddy!” he wailed, breaking AJ and Rochelle’s hearts. Rochelle held him tighter as he cried, tears of her own falling down. Odin cried for about ten minutes, before going limp in her arms and silent. Both parents knew that that wasn’t the end of the tears. 

“Want Mommy” Odin whispered, whimpering softly. 

AJ and Rochelle looked at each other before the doorbell rang. AJ sighed, knowing it was Kevin. He padded down to the front door, opening it to see his oldest brother and sister in law, along with Mason and Max. 

“Mason, Max, go to  Ava’s room and play with her and Lyric please” both boys looked at their uncle, and knew to obey. They nodded, scrambling up the stairs. 

“We just told Odin. Come into the master bedroom” Kevin and Kristin nodded, following AJ. 

“Odin, Uncle Kev and Aunt Kris are here” AJ told the distraught little boy, who looked up. He made grabby hands for Kristin, who scooped him up. 

“Want Mommy” he asked, and Kristin’s heart broke. She looked at Kevin, who shook sadly. 

“I am so sorry Odin. Uncle Kev and I will miss Mommy and Daddy lots” Kristin rocked the little boy in her arms, the tears renewing. Odin eventually tired himself out from crying, and AJ tucked him into their bed, the four adults gazing sadly at the hurt little boy. 

“Kev, I need you to grab Howie and Brian and their families from the airport. Howie texted me an hour ago saying that he was getting in at 3, and that is when Brian is as well” Kevin nodded, knowing that AJ wouldn’t want to be away from Odin right now. 

“No problem Alex” at his actual name, AJ looked up at Kevin, tears swimming again in his eyes. Kevin opened his arms, and AJ fell into them, crying hard. Kristin and Rochelle left to go check on the kids, giving the brothers time to grieve alone. 

“Why Nicky, why? Why did this have to happen to him? He was so damn happy, he had been doing so damn well with everything” AJ looked up at Kevin, who didn’t know how to answer his questions. 

“I don’t know Alex, I really don’t” Kevin and AJ held each other, looking at their youngest nephew, wondering what would happen next. An hour later, Odin woke up, and they brought him down for breakfast. 

“Kev, you need to leave to get to the airport, you know traffic is madness around there at this time” Kristin looked at her husband, who nodded. He said goodbye and left to get his cousin and Howie.

Rochelle and Kristin had told their kids about Uncle Nick and Aunt Lauren passing away, so the home was somber as Kevin came back with Brian, Leighanne, Baylee, Howie, Leigh, James, and Holden. The family all came together, and Brian’s ears perked hearing the cry coming from the bedroom. Rochelle had put Odin down for a nap, considering he was rubbing his eyes. 

“ Lemme get him” Brian wanted to see his best friend’s son. AJ nodded, knowing why Brian was asking. Brian went upstairs and poked his head into the master bedroom. 

“Uncle  Bri !” Odin made grabby hands and Brian walked over to pull Odin into his arms. He carried his nephew downstairs, and Odin’s eyes lit up seeing Baylee. 

“Baylee!” he wiggled, Brian set him down, and watched the preschooler run towards the oldest of the kids. 

“Hey squirt” Baylee said affectionately, and Odin looked up at the older boy. 

“Baylee, Mommy and Daddy are gone. They  is angels now” Odin said  matter of  factly , and Baylee nodded sadly. 

“Yes, they are. Come on, let’s go play outside. The adults need to talk, and it’s all boring adult stuff” Baylee herded all the kids out back, knowing the adults needed to discuss who Odin was going to live with now. 

“Okay Baylee, let’s go!” Odin led the charge of all of the kids, which was pretty funny watching all the kids follow the second youngest outside. 

“Alright, we need to figure out where Odin is going to go. Nick cut his family off, so they don’t know about Odin, and Lauren had no siblings. Both sets of grandparents are gone, and we were all named potential guardians in Nick’s will. I don’t think Odin should be shuffled around between all of us. That’s not fair, and not feasible” Howie began the discussion, his arm around Leigh. 

“I agree with that. I think Odin should come with me. I am the oldest, and I already have two boys, so what is a third one” Kevin stated, and Brian shook his head. 

“No, let Leighanne and I take him. I was Nick’s  best friend, and we were close. I think Odin should be raised by his dad’s best friend” Brian argued. Kevin shook his head and looked at his cousin. 

“ Bri , can you really raise a child all over again. Baylee is 17, with a successful budding music career. Odin is a hurting, grieving four-year-old” his cousin tried to reason with Brian, but he stubbornly shook his head. 

“We can do, I know we can” Kevin sighed, and looked at Howie and AJ. 

“I think Odin should stay with us, we can get him away from all of this, and Nick and I were close as well. Hell, I was the one who was in his wedding” Howie put in, and Brian growled softly. 

“Cool it, Brian, this isn’t helping any. Rochelle and I just want Odin to be raised by one of us. I don’t care who. Rochelle and I talked, and think it should be one of you three. Odin wouldn’t do well being raised with girls. I honestly think we should leave it up to Odin in my opinion” AJ sat back and pulled Rochelle back into his arms, effectively pulling himself from the argument. 

Howie, Brian, and Kevin looked at each other. Brian glared at the other two, crossing his arms. 

“Odin should be with us, that’s it” Brian yelped as Leighanne hit his arm. 

“You are so damn stubborn I swear to god!” Leighanne looked at her husband, who turned angry eyes towards her, before wincing at her look. 

“I agree with AJ. Let Odin decide where he wants to go” Leigh and Kristin looked at their husbands, agreeing with AJ as well. 

“Why is AJ the sensible one this time?” Howie asked no one in particular, earning a head slap from his best friend. 

“I do have my moments, thank you” AJ grumped, and Howie smiled at him, before looking at everyone. 

“ So I guess have Odin come in and we talk to him?” Kevin looked around at the nods. He texted Baylee to send Odin in the house. Two minutes later, the familiar blonde mop was seen, and Odin looked at his aunts and uncles. 

“Hey Odin, can we talk to you?” Brian asked, and Odin nodded, going to the couch, and curling into  AJ’s lap again. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, and the adults all looked at each other. Leigh looked at all of them and knew that this would be a difficult conversation. 

“You know how Mommy and Daddy are gone?” Kristin asked, and Odin nodded sadly. 

“Where I go?” he asked, and all the eyes widened. 

“Where do you want to go, Odin? We all want to care for you” Leighanne asked, and Odin looked at his aunts and uncles, remembering something his Daddy had said. 

“ Unca Howie” all eyes shot towards Howie and  Leigh, whose jaws dropped. They never expected Odin to want to live with them. 

“Are you sure Odin?” the four-year-old nodded, and that ended the argument. Kevin sent Odin back outside, and he, Kristin, Brian, Leighanne, AJ, and Rochelle all looked at Howie and Leigh. 

“Can you guys do this? You know you will completely have our support and love. We will all pitch in and help if needed” Howie nodded, and looked at Leigh. 

“Yes, it’s what Odin wants. We will take care of him, and love on him, just as Nick and Lauren did” Leigh replied, as she wrapped an arm around her husband. 

“Okay, now that that is squared away, we have other things to consider. While Kevin was gone, I called the officer that I spoke to last night. He told me that Nick and Lauren’s bodies were intact enough to be flown home. We need to plan a funeral, and clean and pack their home” AJ stated, rubbing his eyes. The mood instantly turned somber again, and they all had to blink back tears. 

“This just doesn’t get any easier” Brian stated, and they all nodded in agreement. The eight of them decided to hold off the conversation until after the kids went to bed, all needing to be with the kids, and try to forget, just for a little while. 

“You guys having fun?” Rochelle asked, as the adults all popped into the backyard. 

“Where is Odin living?” Baylee asked in response, and all eyes turned to the little boy playing in the sandbox. 

“ Unca Howie and Aunt Leigh” he responded, not stopping making a sandcastle. 

“Really Daddy?” James looked at his father, who nodded. 

“Yes, if you and Holden are okay with Odin living with us from now on” Howie glanced at both of his sons, who shared a look. 

“Daddy, Odin needs to stay with us. He needs to be with family” Holden looked at his little cousin, his heart sad for him. 

Howie and Leigh beamed at each other, loving how accepting their boys were. They knew it wouldn’t always be this way, but they were happy with the reaction right now. The family all settled down to play for a few hours, trying to distract the adults as much as Odin. 

Baylee looked at his parents, aunts, and uncles. He decided to step up again, and with Mason’s help, take control of the kids for the night. Baylee told them that he would get them all settled down for bed, since they were doing a giant sleepover in the basement. Brian and Leighanne smiled proudly at how much their son was stepping up, and knew that he would get a break tomorrow. 

“Go, I know you have a lot to talk about. Mason and I have the kids. If Odin needs it, I will send him up” Baylee got all the kids down to the basement, promising games and fun. Odin bit his lip, and Leigh told him that if he needed them, Baylee would send him up to them. Odin nodded, and kissed her cheek before going down the stairs. 

“Damn this is hard” Leigh sighed, and buried her face in Howie’s chest. 

Two weeks later, Howie and Leigh made the final trip back to Florida with their sons and Odin. It had been a difficult time, and they were all emotionally and mentally exhausted. Odin had soldiered through it all, but both Howie and Leigh knew that he would need to talk to someone at some point. 

“God going through their house was so difficult” Howie reminisced, and Leigh nodded. That was one of the hardest things the eight of them had ever had to do,  pack up their youngest brother’s and sister’s lives, and pack all of Odin’s things. 

“Thank God both wanted to be cremated, so that Odin can have their ashes and do what he wants with them when he is older” Leigh had the double urn sent home, and it would be put in Odin’s new bedroom, until the boy was older. 

The family plus Odin touched down in Florida, and made their way to Howie and Leigh’s home. Howie opened the door, and let the boys in, both he and Leigh keeping an eye on Odin. 

“Uncle Howie, this home now?” Odin looked up, and Howie nodded. 

“Yes Odin, this is your home now. You still want to stay with  us right?” Howie was willing to send Odin wherever he wanted. All they wanted was Odin safe and comfortable with any of them. 

“ Yes Uncle Howie, this is home now” Howie sighed, and scooped the little boy up. He could see so much of his little brother in Odin, as well as Lauren. The adults had spent many a late night grieving the loss of their little brother and sister-in-law.

Odin settled into his new home, and he still struggled with nightmares and calling for Nick and Lauren. Howie and Leigh did the best they could, with Brian, Leighanne, and Baylee coming down frequently to help. Kevin and AJ’s families came in when they could, all of them helping Odin out. The little boy attached to Holden and Baylee the most out of all the kids. Baylee often played with Odin, loving being able to be a kid again, despite being nearly 18. 

“Aunt Leigh, do you think Mommy and Daddy are watching over me?” Odin asked, a couple years later. He had done well with some counseling, and was now a happy boy, starting kindergarten, and loving living with his aunt, uncle, and cousins. 

“Yes Odin, they are. They are watching over all of us. You know all you have to do is think about them, and talk to them. Uncle Howie and I are all always willing to show you videos and tell you all about them” Leigh looked down at the healing child. 

“I know Aunt Leigh, thank you” Odin kissed her cheek, and went off to play with Holden. Leigh sighed, and looked out the kitchen window, smiling softly. 

“Nick, Lauren, your son is amazing, and will change the world” Leigh softly said as she finished cleaning. She felt Howie wrap his arms around her, and lean down to kiss her. 

“Talking to them again?” he asked knowingly, and she nodded. 

“I do it all the time, probably more than most” he admitted ruefully, and Leigh kissed his cheek. 

“It helps some days, to know that we’ve got a pretty special pair of angels watching over us” Howie continued, and Leigh grabbed his hand, bringing them both into the family room, watching Odin and Holden play. 

The accident had changed all of their lives, but two years later, they were all healing. Odin missed Nick and Lauren terribly, but knew that he had so much support with him. Howie and Leigh had gotten used to raising three boys, and couldn’t imagine their lives any other way anymore. The family had been dealt a huge loss, but they managed to come closer, and overcome it the best they could. 


	7. A Stormy Night

The storm raged outside, lightning filling the sky. Thunder was relentless, the loud booms cracking through the air. Heavy wind caused the trees to blow, and the rain pounded on the windows in the neighborhood. Inside one home, the storm woke up 5-year-old Mason, and he whimpered hearing the rain and thunder, along with seeing the bright lights of the lightning. Mason tried to fall back asleep, curling under his blankets, but it wasn’t working. He needed his daddy.

Mason slid out of his bed, and padded to the door. The thunder cracked, and his eyes widened more, and he let out a scared whimper. He opened his door, and looked to see if Kevin was up, but realized it must be really late at night. Mason crossed over to the door for his parents’ bedroom, and opened it slowly. He saw his mom curled up asleep, and his dad curled up behind her. Mason smiled, before going to his dad’s side of the bed.

“Daddy” Mason tried pushing his dad, but Kevin didn’t do anything. Mason whimpered hearing the thunder again, and poked his dad again. No response again from Kevin.

“Daddy please” Mason begged softly, as he shook Kevin, tears coming down his cheeks. Kevin finally stirred, looking over at his son. He immediately became alarmed seeing the tears, and then he heard the thunder.

“Mason, come here baby boy, the storm can’t get you” Kevin cooed, as he moved away from Kristin, and sat up in the bed. Mason crawled into his lap, shivering slightly. Kevin grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed, and wrapped his boy in it, cuddling Mason close.

“Can’t sleep Daddy” Kevin nodded, and looked around, wondering where Mason’s stuffed bear was. His son never left his room without it, unless they were going outside the home.

“Where’s your bear?” Mason’s eyes widened, and he whined softly. Kevin tightened his hold around his son, and Mason looked up at him.

“Left him in my room Daddy, we need to get him. He is probably scared of the storms too” Kevin smiled softly, and kept Mason in his arms as he got off the bed, going back into his son’s room. The thunder cracked loudly, and Mason cried out in fear. Kevin’s heart broke, and he quickened his pace, getting into Mason’s room, and grabbed his bear. He gave it to Mason, who clutched it to him.

“Thanks Daddy” Kevin kissed his head, before going out to the living room. He put Mason and the teddy bear on the couch, going to get a sippy cup of warm milk for Mason. Kevin didn’t feel like cleaning up a mess at 3 in the morning. After screwing the top back on, he padded out to the couch, pulling Mason back in his arms, and giving him the sippy cup.

“Not sleepy” Mason said, as he snuggled into Kevin’s arms. The older man chuckled softly, his son sounding so much like Nick when they were first starting out.

“Okay Mase, we will just relax here while you drink your milk” Kevin replied, as he watched the storm outside, enjoying the time with his son.

“Daddy, why do you have to leave soon?” Mason asked, startling Kevin. He had explained to Mason that he was going to leave to make music again with his uncles.

“I am going to make music again with your uncles” Kevin repeated his earlier explanation, and Mason sighed sadly and whimpered.

“Don’t want you to go” Kevin’s heart broke again, but he knew that Mason would get used to it.

“I’m sorry buddy, but Daddy needs to do this. I already told your uncles and a lot of people want to see me again with them” Kevin hated this, but knew he had made a commitment when he told Howie, Nick, Brian, and AJ that he was ready to come back.

“Will I be able to see you sing?” Mason asked, and Kevin grinned, nodding.

“Of course Mase, I want you to see what me and your uncles do” Kevin smiled imagining Baylee, James, and Mason all up on the stage together before the shows.

“Okay Daddy I get it” Mason nodded, and Kevin pulled him close, as the storm started to ease a bit.

“Is there anything else you want to ask me?” Kevin asked his son, as Mason finished his milk.

“No Daddy, I just need to be close to you, is that okay?” Mason looked up, and Kevin tightened his hold in response.

“Of course Mason, you never have to ask. I will always be there to hold you” Kevin reassured his son, who nodded, laying against Kevin’s chest.

Kevin rocked his son in his arms, cherishing this time before he left again. He was so lucky to have such an understanding wife, and that Mason seemed to understand as well. Kevin settled Mason back down in his bed with his teddy bear, and went to curl up behind Kristin again. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, hearing the storm fading behind him.


	8. Coping With Loss

“Who the hell is calling me at this hour?” Nick’s hand reached out from under his covers, fumbling for his phone on the nightstand. He grabbed it, and pulled it under with him, hitting answer without looking at it, and putting it to his ear. 

“Yes?” he asked, his voice full of sleep. The voice on the other end was unexpected, he hadn’t heard from his brother in a while. 

“Nick, I  gotta tell you something. Mom just called me. Leslie’s gone” Aaron’s voice choked up, and Nick immediately sat up in bed, tears coming. 

“ Wha ….what?!” he stammered, and Aaron repeated his statement. Nick’s heart shattered into a million pieces, and he pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, shaking. 

“How?” he whispered, and Aaron bit his lip, knowing this would not go over well with Nick. He had his arm around Angel who was crying softly. 

“Drug overdose” Nick dropped the phone, and buried his head in his hands, crying heavily. He pulled himself together enough to get on the phone with Aaron again. He wiped his eyes, and sniffled. 

“What’s happening?” he asked, and Aaron sighed softly. He rubbed his head, and looked at his twin sister. 

“I honestly don't know. Mom and Dad are handling the stuff with Leslie’s body, and planning everything. Mom’s a wreck, and Dad  ain’t much better. I’ll let you know whatever they decide, but I have already heard whispers of the family blaming you for Leslie’s death. Just giving you a heads up” Aaron warned his older brother, who growled loudly. 

“I had nothing to do with her getting into drugs. I have been clean for years, and I didn’t even know she had fallen into them. How long ago has she talked to any of us?” Nick grunted out, the anger overtaking everything else. 

“I know Nick, but that’s what’s been going on. I’ll let you go, and let you know when the services are” Aaron soon hung up, and Nick threw his phone. He burrowed back down in the covers, the tears coming back. 

“Fuck Leslie! Why did you have to do that!” he whimpered out, as he cried. He spent the rest of the morning in his bed, before grabbing his phone again. He ignored all his “family” calls, before calling the family that was important to him. He dialed Brian’s number, trying to blink back tears. 

“Hey Nick, what’s going on?” Brian cheerfully asked, loving hearing from the younger blonde. 

“Can you connect this call to the others please, I only want to say this once” Nick softly asked, and Brian was immediately on alert. 

“You okay man?” he asked cautiously, and Nick said that he needed to tell them something. Brian nodded, and connected the call to Howie, AJ, and Kevin. All three picked up, and they waited for Nick to tell them whatever he needed to. 

“My sister Leslie is gone” he choked out, and his brothers immediately gasped in  shock . 

“When did you find out?” Howie asked, his heart breaking for his youngest brother, hating that this had happened to Nick. 

“This morning. Aaron called me.  Wanna hear the best part?” he said sarcastically, and all four heard the biting tone of his voice. 

“What Nick?” AJ asked cautiously, worry in his tone. 

“The family blames me for her death. I am fucking clean, have been for years. You all know that, hell I’ve told them all. I haven’t seen Leslie in years, didn’t even know she had a problem with drugs” Nick seethed, the anger coming back. 

“What?!” Kevin exclaimed, disbelief in his tone. 

“Yep….” Nick trailed off, sighing loudly. 

“I am so damn sorry Nick. Are you going to be okay?” Brian asked, his tone full of worry, concern, and sadness. 

“Yes, I just need some alone time. I will call you guys every couple  days , but can I please have  time alone?” he pled softly, and they all agreed, Kevin hesitantly. 

“Thanks guys, I’ll call you in a couple days” Nick heard three disconnects, and knew someone was still on the line. 

“Nick, you sure you are  gonna be okay?” Kevin asked, and Nick shook lightly. 

“I  gotta do this on my own. I can’t rely on you and Kristin all the time when something goes bad. You guys have Mason, and you are still on your break. I can’t, I just can’t” Nick knew what Kevin was referring to. 

“Nick, you know that you can come to Kris and I anytime. We have babysitters and family that can take care of Mason for as long as you need. You are just as important to us, you  know that right?” Kevin spoke softly, not wanting to push, but knowing that Nick was going through a whole lot right now. 

“Yes Kevin, I know. But I can’t, I have to figure this out on my own” Nick quickly said goodbye, and hung up the phone. 

“I can’t go to them, I can’t fall. I need to be a big boy and deal with this on my own” Nick thought to himself, and shook off the thoughts of being in Kristin’s arms. He flopped back on his bed, and fell back asleep, wanting to forget all of this. 

The next couple of weeks passed, Nick opting to skip Leslie’s funeral, not wanting to hear the accusations of blame, or deal with his family trying to act like they were all good and okay. He checked in with his brothers every so often, but mostly spent his time in bed, or with his guitar, plucking away. 

He had been fighting with himself, feeling the need to fall creeping up, and getting a tiny bit stronger  everyday . Nick tried to push the feelings away, but knew that he couldn’t keep them away for long. 

“I need to fall, but I can’t. I need to make it through this without going to Mommy. I can’t keep running to them every time something screws up in my life. I bet Kristin is sick of it, and doesn’t want to do it anymore” Nick thought to himself, and whimpered softly. 

“You know that’s not true. Kristin loves caring for you, and loves seeing her little Nicky. You need to get to her before you fully fall. I can tell you are close” his mind reminded him, and Nick shook his head. 

“No, I have relied too much on it, I can’t use it to cope anymore” Nick said stubbornly, and his mind sighed, before going quiet. 

Meanwhile, a couple hours away, Kevin and Kristin were entirely worried about Nick. Kristin’s mommy instincts were on high alert, and she constantly looked for a phone call from Nick. Kevin looked at his wife, and saw the look on her face. 

“I know love, I am worried as well, but we can’t push him. He needs to come to us” Kevin reminded his wife, and Kristin sighed. 

“I just don’t want him falling without us there. If I don’t hear from him in three days, I am going down there. I don’t care. He falls too little to care for himself. My mommy instincts are going crazy” Kristin looked at her husband, and Kevin rubbed his eyes. 

“I can’t stop you, but I just hope Nick comes soon” Kevin walked over and took Kristin in his arms, she laying her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

“Me too” she whispered, and Kevin ran his hands down her back, trying to soothe her. 

Nick sighed looking up at the house. When he had talked to Kevin yesterday, the older man casually mentioned that Mason was hanging out with Baylee, Brian, and Leighanne today. He whimpered softly, knowing it had been a struggle to drive out here. He had been on the edge of falling for days, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Nick bit his lip, and walked up the sidewalk, going up the stairs, and knocking on the door. 

“ Oh thank god!” was the response that greeted him as Kristin opened the door. Nick took one look at her, and whined softly. He made it in the door, hearing it close, before his blue eyes lightened, and he looked up at Kristin. 

“Mommy, need you Mommy” he cried out, and Kristin scooped him up into her arms, a frown crossing her face feeling how light Nick was. 

“Nicky, when did you eat last?” Kristin asked, as she made her way into the living room, setting him down in her lap, and calling for Kevin. 

“Yesterday Mommy, wasn’t  hungy ” Nick babbled, and Kevin walked in, a sigh of relief coming out. 

“Hey Nicky” he called, and Nick’s eyes lit up. He looked up at the man married to Mommy, loving seeing him. 

“Kevy!” the older man smiled hearing Nick’s name for him when he fell. 

“Kev, can you get a bottle, and his diaper and onesie, with a  paci please” Kristin asked, and the older man nodded. 

“Of course, anything for Nicky” Kevin smiled, going off to get what his wife requested. A few minutes later, Nick was diapered, put in the onesie, and wrapped in a blanket while sucking on his favorite  paci . 

“Thanks Kev” Kristin said as her husband handed her the bottle. Nick took one look at it and whined, he didn’t want the bottle. 

“It’s full of Mommy’s milk Nicky, I promise” Kristin cooed down, feeling her nipples start to leak at the sound of Nick’s whines. She sighed seeing him purse his lips closed. Nick lifted his head, and started rubbing her chest, rooting around for her nipple. 

“Want to nurse baby boy?” Nick whined, pulling her shirt down. Kristin sighed, and took her shirt off, and undid her bra. She lifted Nick up a bit, and he found her nipple. Kristin groaned feeling him start to suck, running her hand through his blonde hair. 

“He wanted the real thing” Kevin commented, smiling softly at the scene in front of him. He had no issues with Nick nursing off his wife, this had been happening for years. It was a comfort for Nick, and both his brother and wife loved it. 

“Yep. Shows how far he needed to fall, and how hurt he really is” Kristin never took her eyes off Nick, who had his eyes closed while he nursed. 

“Hopefully this helps him heal a bit. Love seeing Nicky come out” Kevin sat down next to Kristin, and both watched with soft smiles on their faces. Ten minutes later, Nick came off Kristin’s breasts, and snuggled into the blanket Kristin had wrapped him in. 

“Sleep Nicky, Mommy will hold you and love on you” Kristin cooed, and Nick gently fell to sleep in his Mommy’s arms. Kevin held his wife tighter in his arm, both watching and loving on Nick. 

“Remember the first time he fell, not long after that major fight with his family?” Kristin looked at Kevin, who nodded softly. 

“Yes, that was a complete shock to me. Luckily you were right there, and he latched onto you. I think it’s because his mother wasn’t the soft and loving type, that he connected with you the most” Kevin mused, thinking back to finding Nick sucking his thumb in the corner of his bunk. Thankfully the other three weren’t around, and Kevin and Kristin were having a quiet night in, keeping an eye on Nick. 

“It broke my heart finding him in that state. Not long after, he confessed to wanting to nurse again, and I went along with it, getting on the meds. Thankfully now I am still nursing Mason, so it’s a bit easier” Kristin ran her hand down Nick’s back as he slept peacefully. She ran her hand down his bottom, squeezing the diaper. 

“He’s full, so he should be waking up soon” she commented, and Kevin nodded, going to get the wipes and a new diaper. They settled back down, watching tv, letting Nick sleep as long as he wanted. An hour later, they looked down seeing Nick start to stir. 

“Mommy” he whined, feeling his wet diaper. Kristin cooed, and lifted him onto the couch, changing him expertly. She smiled as she zipped the onesie back up. Kristin grabbed his blankie, and covered him up, handing him his teddy. 

“There we go baby boy, all nice and clean” she smiled softly as Nick held his teddy close to him. Kevin came up, and rubbed Nick’s belly. The younger man cooed up to his pseudo big brother. 

“Kevy!” Nick babbled, and Kevin grinned, rubbing the blonde hair, sitting next to Nick. He pulled his brother into his lap, and Nick rubbed his face, giggling. Kevin rolled his eyes, holding Nick close. 

“ Yes Kevy needs to shave. Don’t remind me” Nick giggled again, and Kevin rubbed his back softly. 

“Kevy and Mommy love Nicky so much. They were so scared that Nicky wouldn’t be able to tell him that he was Nicky again. Mommy and I are so proud of you baby boy for doing that, coming to us” Kevin smiled and Nick rubbed his head on Kevin’s chest, grabbing his hand and holding his finger tightly. 

The next couple of hours passed the same way, Nick nursing again off Kristin, and dozing back off. Kristin knew there was a good chance of Nick coming out of his mindset after this second nap. Nick never stayed under for extreme amounts of time, only until he got what he needed from Kevin and Kristin. She put away his baby stuff in their closet, ready for it to be brought back out when Nick fell again. Soon she heard noise coming from the couch, and walked over to see Nick sitting up, with clear blue eyes. 

“Hey Nick” she said softly, and Nick blushed heavily, knowing what had happened. 

“I fell” he sighed, and Kristin nodded. Nick got up, and hugged her tightly, before pulling away. 

“Where’s my actual clothes ?” Kristin pointed towards the bathroom, and Nick went to change, before coming back out and seeing both Kevin and Kristin hanging out on the couch. He went over and settled between them, both taking his hands and squeezing them. 

“Thanks guys, so much for that” Nick said sincerely, and smiled at the double kiss to the head he received in response. 

“You know you can always come to us  Nick, we have no problems with you needing to fall” Kevin reminded his youngest brother. 

“Yes, I know. You also know how stubborn I am. This whole situation just hurts. I can’t believe my family is blaming me for Leslie’s death, and Aaron is pissed at me for skipping the funeral. I really didn’t want to go there, and be blamed the entire time. I went to her gravesite a week later, and had my own private time mourning her. She didn’t deserve to have a scene at her funeral” Nick looked up at both Kevin and Kristin, who nodded understandingly. 

“We understand Nick, you did what you had to do. What are you going to do now?” Kristin asked, as she leaned against Kevin, still holding  Nick’s hand. 

“Continue to do what I’ve always done, but mourn Leslie when the feelings come around. I needed you two because I couldn’t handle it all. It all became too much” Nick sighed softly, laying back against the couch. 

“We will be here for whatever you need Nick” Kevin rubbed his youngest brother’s head, and Nick nodded, his eyes closed. 

“I know, and I thank you. Can we just hang out a couple more hours, I know Brian will be bringing Mason home in a little while?” Nick opened his eyes, and looked at his oldest brother and sister, who both nodded. 

Nick knew that things were still difficult, but he had his family, the family that mattered most to him, in his corner. He would get through this, and come out stronger in the end. His sister was gone, but her memory wasn’t. Nick missed Leslie dearly, but knew that she would not want him giving everything up to mourn her the rest of his life. He vowed to honor his sister with everything in him, despite his biological family. Nick settled down to hang with Kevin and Kristin, already looking forward to Kevin returning to the group, to make music as a group of five again. 


	9. Rounding The Bases

The field was empty, and the sun had just started peeking through the clouds, casting a light glow all around the baseball field. In the center of the pitcher’s mound, a young man, fresh from another championship win with his college team. He looked over in the stands, and smiled softly seeing his father watching him, pride radiating from every bone in his body. 

“Hey bubs, how long this session  gonna be?” Brian called over, and Baylee smirked lightly, winding his arm up. 

“ Dunno Dad,  gotta wait for Odin to get here. Need my catcher” the two looked behind them, hearing the car pull up. They watched as Nick and Odin got themselves out of the car. 

“Come on Odin! Daylight is burning here!” Baylee called, and Odin grabbed his catching stuff, and jogged over. He quickly got ready, and settled behind the plate. 

“Uncle Nick, need you to be the batter. Dad, just keep an eye on my form. Coach thinks I could go early in the draft, but I don’t know” Baylee thought about the draft, which was only a couple days away. 

“Alright bubs, you know I’ll support you anyway I can” Brian smiled, as he watched his son pitch. It had been a long road, with many sacrifices and missed games, but it was almost all going to come to an amazing end. 

“Can’t believe he’s predicted to go in the top five rounds” Brian thought, and looked over at Odin catching and calling balls.

The two had grown up together, and found baseball at an early age. Baylee discovered he loved to pitch, and Odin naturally wanted to catch for his best friend. This led to a partnership that had lasted from middle school all the way to college. The two knew they were likely to be drafted by different teams, but they relished the challenge. 

“Baylee, tighten your elbow, you were a little loose on the last couple of pitches” Odin called over, and Baylee nodded. 

The next hour passed the same way, and Baylee finally nodded that he was done. Odin took his catcher’s mask off, and walked over to his best friend. 

“Damn Bay! Cannot wait to see where we end up in a couple days” Odin punched Baylee’s shoulder, and grinned. 

“Me too. Want to watch the draft together, with the entire fam?” Baylee asked, and Odin nodded enthusiastically. 

“Dad, Uncle Brian! Can we have a draft party, invite the fam? I want them here with us, if we get called” Odin looked at Nick, who nodded happily. 

“Yes Odin. I’ll call your uncles when we get home and invite them over. What did coach and the scouts say to you guys after the championship game?” Nick asked. 

“Said we both could get in the top five rounds, more likely the top three. We know there is a good chance of separation, that’s why I worked with different pitchers in college besides Baylee” Odin explained, and Nick nodded. 

The two players wrapped up their practice session, and walked off the field, discussing the recent video games both had played. Brian and Nick looked at each other, shaking their heads. 

“All the blood, sweat, and tears are about to become worth it. The missed games, rushing to get them to practice, the few injuries they’ve had to deal with. Juggling our music career, with both of their baseball careers. It’s been insane since they were five, but I wouldn’t change a thing” Brian looked at his best friend who nodded in agreement. 

“I completely agree  Bri . I cannot wait to see what happens on Thursday. It’s going to be fun. That’s all I can say. What team do you think Bay will end up on?” Nick asked out of curiosity. 

“Thinking either the Braves or the Nationals” he replied, looking at Nick, the same question on his face. 

“Marlins or Astros maybe. Those scouts seemed to be looking at Odin especially closely, and I know both are lacking in the catching department” Nick really didn’t know where Odin would end up. 

“Can’t wait to get season tickets for both teams that our boys are on. Hopefully they face each other at some point” Brian grinned softly, as both men made it to their cars. 

“Come on Dad, let’s get going. I need to shower, and I want to hang out with Gracie the rest of the day” Baylee sighed, and Brian rolled his eyes. 

“21 years old and still whining like you are 12. Are you seriously about to become  a MLB pitcher or not?” Baylee smirked at his dad, and Brian groaned, getting in the driver’s seat. 

The two men had made a lot of sacrifices to get the boys where they were, but neither would change a thing. Nick and Brian were both shocked when the boys wanted to try baseball at age 5. Both men were into football, but soon became baseball fans as well. From a young age, the two were inseparable, so it wasn’t a surprise to either Nick or Brian that they became a pitching/catching duo. 

Nick delivered on his promise, and soon a party with all the family was planned for Thursday. Neither Baylee nor Odin thought they would get picked in the first round, so the party was set for 6pm, with the draft coming on at 7. The two intended to just watch the first round, and then see what happened. 

“Hey Mom and Dad” Odin came down for breakfast that morning, scratching his chest hair, and running his hand through his already messy hair. 

“Hey Odin, how are you?” Lauren asked, pride radiating from her as she looked at her son. 

“Butterflies are starting to come, I’ll admit. But I’m anxious to see where I will end up” Odin replied, as he hugged his mother, and went to get breakfast. 

“It will be fine Odin” Nick reassured his anxious son, who nodded, scarfing down some food. 

“Baylee and I are  gonna meet up with the old high school team for a pickup game before the draft. Need me, I’ll be at the field” Lauren and Nick nodded, knowing that their son and Baylee needed the time with their old teammates, who would get their heads on straight. 

“Stay safe, and home by 5 so you can shower” was all they said, before Odin left the house. Nick called Brian, and they made a plan for Nick and Lauren to get to Brian’s by 4 to start setting up the party. Howie, Kevin, and AJ, along with their families would be coming as well. 

Several hours later, and Nick was grilling up some food that could be held for a while, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Kevin grinning at him. Nick smiled, pulled the lid of the grill down, and turned, hugging his oldest brother. 

“Hey man, it means the world that you are here for this” Nick spoke, his voice muffled in Kevin’s t-shirt. 

“ Of course Nick, where else would I be? I can’t wait to see where my cousin and nephew end up” Kevin beamed happily. Like Nick and Brian, he wasn’t much of a baseball fan, but had become one over the years. AJ and Howie weren’t sports fans at all, but cheered on their nephews, and couldn’t wait to see where they ended up. 

“It’s still awesome” Nick smiled up at Kevin, who just nodded, knowing what Nick wasn’t saying. 

“I can’t believe your son is going to be  a MLB catcher. That’s amazing Nick. I have so loved watching him grow into the amazing man he is. You and Lauren have done wonderfully raising him, and I am so beyond proud of you” Kevin rubbed Nick’s shoulder, smiling at the younger man wiping tears away. 

“Thanks Kevin, that means more than you know” the tender moment was interrupted by the two men of the hour barging in the door. 

“Home, needs foods” Baylee announced, grinning as his father and mother groaned loudly. 

“Baylee Thomas! Manners!” Leighanne chastised, and Baylee looked sheepishly at his family. 

“Sorry guys!” he said quickly, and the family just shook their heads, beyond used to it, what with having six teenage boys at one point in time. 

“So Bay, excited?” James asked, as he sipped on a bottle of beer. 

“Yes, but also nervous as hell” Baylee ran his hand through his hair nervously, and James smiled softly. 

“It will be fine  cuz ” he reassured the older man, who nodded, before giving him a hug, and wandering off. 

The party was in full swing, Baylee and Odin talking to their family, staying calm. 7PM hit, and Brian put on ESPN, and they all watched the 1st round begin. Both Baylee and Odin had their cell phones on the table, waiting for the call. Their coaches knew the boys wanted to be with their families. 

“These picks aren’t surprising me” Odin said halfway through the 1st round. Both boys knew the competition, and knew who would most likely get the calls first. The 22nd pick was on the clock, and all of a  sudden a phone rang. It was Odin’s. He looked at it, let it go to voicemail. 

“You let it go, and if they call again, you know it’s them” he recited softly, as their coaches had told them. A minute later, the phone rang again. Odin’s eyes widened, as he picked up the phone with shaking hands.

“Hello” he answered nervously, and voice on the other end spoke. He turned his wide eyes to the tv, and pointed. The whole family watched the commissioner for MLB come to the platform. 

“With the 22nd pick in the 2023 draft, the New York Yankees select Odin Carter, catcher, from Florida State University” he announced. Odin soon hung up the phone, and his family mobbed him. 

“Odin! The Yankees?!” Nick was completely floored. He never imagined his son playing on the grand stage of New York, ever. 

“Dad, I can’t believe it. I am going to play for the most storied franchise in MLB. I can’t believe it. Baylee I am so sorry, I never expected this” Odin turned to his best friend, who had a wide grin on his face. 

“Odin, I am so damn ecstatic for you! It was your one day dream to play for the Yankees, and now you are getting your start there” Baylee hugged Odin tightly, before the rest of the family got his hands on him.

The last few picks of the first round were expected, and Round 2 started up. The family was on the edge of their seats, waiting for the second call. Halfway through the round, Baylee’s phone rang. He let it go to voicemail, and then it rang for a second time. 

“Hi there” he said just as nervously as Odin had. He listened, and pointed himself to the tv. The family once again saw the commissioner come up, and announce the pick. 

“With the 44th pick of the 2023 draft, the Pittsburgh Pirates select Baylee Littrell, pitcher, from Florida State University” Brian looked shocked at his son, pride all over his face. Baylee hung up, and dived into his arms, a few tears shedding. 

“I am so damn proud of you Baylee. You are getting your shot at the MLB stage. Take this opportunity, and seize it with everything you’ve got” Brian whispered in Baylee’s ears. 

He let his son go, and Baylee made his own rounds with the family. Brian snuck off to his room, and came out with two hats. One Yankees, One Pirates. Baylee and Odin looked at him strangely. 

“Well I may or may not have bought a baseball hat from each of the 30 teams, so you would have a hat to wear once your team was announced” Brian admitted sheepishly, and Leighanne just rolled her eyes at her overenthusiastic husband. 

“You are returning the  others right?” Baylee asked, and Brian nodded. 

“Can’t believe we are  gonna be neighbors. But we  gotta work on your batting a bit Bay” Odin looked at Baylee, who groaned softly. Howie and AJ looked cluelessly at Nick, who snorted. 

“The Pirates are in the National League. The National League don’t have a DH, so their  pitchers bat on games they are pitching in.  So on days Baylee pitches, he will also have to bat as well” Nick explained, and Howie and AJ nodded softly. 

“While I am used to batting in every game I play in” Odin chimed in, smirk firmly in place. 

Kevin cleared his throat, and held up his glass of wine in a toast. The rest all followed, with the youngest kids holding up their sodas. 

“May Baylee and Odin have successful careers with their respective teams, and may the two of them be polite, respectful players. We have had the joy of watching  these two grow into the game they love, and become wonderful athletes. I can say for all of us, that we are so damn proud of you Baylee Thomas and Odin Reign. We love you, and cannot wait to follow your professional careers. To Baylee and Odin” Kevin finished, hearing the repeat of his last statement, as they all clinked glasses. 

Baylee and Odin looked at each other, knowing that their paths were taking them separate. The two knew this would probably happen, but it still stung a bit. Both men knew they would always have the support of the other, and couldn’t wait to see where their careers took them.    


Epilogue   


A year and a half after entering the minor league system, Odin was making his debut for the Yankees. He was a September call-up, after the roster expanded to 40 men. His first hit and home run came within a week of him being called up. He was sent down a couple of times, but by the middle of the following season, he had made his mark on the team, and remained at the MLB level for the rest of his career. A couple of trades later, Odin settled down in Miami, becoming the Marlins starting catcher, where he spent the rest of his career. After sixteen years, he retired, having a wife and kids waiting for him at home. 

Baylee’s career was a little  more rocky . He struggled a bit in the minor leagues, and it was a good two years before he made his debut. A move to the bullpen later, and he finally settled into being a setup man, used mostly in the 7th and 8th innings. A couple of injuries hampered him as well, but he bounced back each time. Baylee started with the Pirates, and hopped around, playing for a total of seven different teams over a  fifteen year career. Baylee and Odin were able to play together for one season, when both were on the Mariners together, before Odin was sent to Miami. Baylee remained single, having broken up with Gracie while he was in the Minors. He settled back in his home in Georgia, not far from Odin and his family. 


	10. Helping A Brother Out

Kevin looked down at the prone man in front of him. His younger brother had come to him begging for something that Kevin was more than willing to give. He walked around the bed, his fingers lightly grazing over the bound figure. Kevin felt the shivers and smiled. He stepped back and admired the view, thinking of what he could possibly do to the younger man. 

“So much to do, so little time” he sarcastically stated, as he saw the shifting on the bed, and heard the slight whimper come from behind the gag. 

“Still slut” he commanded, and the body stilled itself, seeing the flush come to the cheeks of his brother. 

He went to the toy box, and pulled out numerous things. He lit the candle, leaving it to burn for a while. Kevin put on the special glove, plastic spikes all over it. He smirked, and went over to the prone man, and dragged his hand down his bound ankle, wrapping it around, digging the spike into the sensitive flesh. 

“Like that don’t you, my little pain slut” he taunted, as he heard the yelp behind the gag. He dug the spikes in  deeper,before dragging them up the leg, grinning seeing the winces and whimpers of pain. 

Kevin continued dragging the spiked glove up the body of his younger brother before taking the gag out along with untying his  legs , and waving the glove in his face. 

“I want to hear your screams as I dig the spikes in your hard as a rock cock and your poor sensitive balls. Pull your legs up so I have access to your cock and balls” Kevin ordered, and his brother nodded, doing as he was told. 

“ Ahhhh , there’s the screams I love so much” Kevin sighed happily hearing his brother’s screams as he wrapped the spiked glove around his cock and balls. 

Kevin stepped back and took the glove off, before grabbing the whip and paddle. He tied his brother back down, so he stayed in the position he was currently in, his ass up and exposed to be played with. Kevin grinned, before grabbing something else and shoving it in the unprepped hole of his younger brother. 

“That will cause some more pain even though I am not soiling my cock with putting it in that ass tonight” Kevin smiled sadistically, as he heard the cries of pain, slowly turn to moans. He started paddling the younger man’s ass, making sure to hit the plug, driving it further into the hole. 

Kevin stopped for a moment to consider the situation. He had never thought that Howie would ever come to him begging for pain to be inflicted on him. The only reason he went to Kevin, is because AJ had told him that Kevin was amazing at it, and that he often went to the older man, if he needed to calm his urges. 

“Can’t believe sweet Howie D is a pain slut. Wonder what the two blondes and our fans would think?  Kinda expected it from AJ, but never from you” Kevin snorted at the whimper Howie let out. 

He dropped the paddle, and went for the whip, whipping Howie’s back and ass, occasionally hitting his thighs as well. Little welts started popping up, and Kevin grinned happily. 

“You okay there Howie?” he asked, and at Howie’s eager nod, he settled back down. 

Kevin smiled before grabbing the cock and ball stretchers, and some rope. He put the stretchers around Howie’s cock and balls, and secured it to the rope, before pulling the rope down to the head of the bed, pulling Howie’s cock and balls with it. 

“There we go, nice and stretched” Kevin flicked Howie’s stretched balls, smiling hearing the yelp of pain. 

Kevin grabbed the candle, which had built up a good amount of melted wax at the bottom. He walked back over to Howie, and started dripping hot wax onto his back, smirking hearing the moans and groans of pain, watching the wax dry on him. 

“My little pain slut loves the  wax doesn’t he?” Kevin cooed, as he drizzled more up and down Howie’s back. He would wipe it off occasionally, leaving many red marks on Howie’s back that left a small sting. Kevin put the candle back, and ran his fingers lightly back down Howie’s body, and looked down at the prone man. 

“Was that enough D?” he asked, and Howie nodded softly. 

“Yes Kevin, thank you” were the first words Howie spoke since he had been tied down after their discussion. 

“Good” Kevin let Howie go, releasing him from everything that he had put on the younger man. Howie sat up, and looked sadly at his thick, full cock. Kevin chuckled softly, and lifted Howie’s head. 

“Want me to take care of that for you?” he asked, and Howie shook his head. 

“No, you’ve done more than enough. I’ll jerk myself off when I get back to my room” he replied, and Kevin nodded softly, not pushing the younger man. He pulled Howie up into his arms, hugging him tightly, before letting go. 

“Thank  you Kevin , that was exactly what I needed. I appreciate that so much. If it ever flares again, can I come back to you?” Howie knew the answer, but still asked. 

“ Of course Howie. My door is open for any of you guys, you know that” Kevin kissed Howie’s forehead, before Howie left the room to go care for himself. Kevin settled back on his bed, smiling happily. He had always been willing to help his brothers out, and this was just another duty for him. Kevin loved caring for his brother’s different needs, and being there for them when they needed it. 


End file.
